You can't breathe Kid
by Alvis Hamilton
Summary: Le temps n'existe pas dans les ténèbres...Mais cela n'empêche pas cet enfant de devenir de plus en plus deseperer! Ceci est le oneshot du point de vue de Riku qui va avec 'Nobody at Home', celui du point de vue de Sora. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!


Cette fic vous semblera assez étrange, en réalité, elle ne prend en compte que kingdom hearts 1, et non le 2(même si le deux est mon favoriXD) !

Cette fois c'est au tour de Riku de raconter ses pensées, avec l'aide d'Ansem. Il a maintenant 18 ans et est toujours enfermé dans le monde des ténèbres…

Kingdom hearts n'est pas à moi !!!

Il ne me reste plus qu'a écrire le dernier one-shot, qui sera sur Kairi !

You can't breathe kid 

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas enfant ?_

_Tu n'arrives plus à respirer ?_

_Pourtant c'est facile tu sais…_

_Ton cœur te fait mal ?_

_Arrête de mentir enfant !_

_Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as plus de cœur !_

Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi ! Tu n'en auras donc jamais assez de me faire souffrir de cette manière ? Tu as détruis ma vie ! A cause de toi j'ai trahi mes amis ! Tu peux comprendre la douleur que je ressens à chaque instant dans ce monde sans temps ?

Tu peux comprendre que j'ai envie de vomir lorsque j'aperçois mon reflet dans la lame de ma Keyblade ?

Non, tu n'es qu'un menteur, une personne qui 'fait comme si', ne te moques pas de moi, laisse moi m'étouffer avec mes larmes, celles qui sont bloquées dans mes yeux vides et qui refusent de couler!

Laisse moi pleurer !

Laisse moi hurler !

Laisse moi respirer !

_Que t'arrives t-il ?_

_Tu comprends enfin…_

_Que ce que tu fais est vain ?_

_Ils t'ont oublié enfant !_

_Remplacé par un autre !_

_Et toi tu dois rester ici…_

_Juste à cause de ta bêtise d'enfant !_

_Quoique maintenant que tu as 18 ans…_

_Je me demande si je peux encore t'appeler ainsi…_

_Stupide Enfant !_

Oui, je suis bête…Comme tu le dis si bien. Car si j'avais été plus intelligent je me serais donner la mort depuis longtemps, plutôt de me raccrocher à un espoir qui n'existe que pour moi…A chaque instant je me dis que j'aurais dut attraper sa main et que je vais juste souffrir de plus en plus. Cela m'est insupportable, mon cœur est déjà fendu et brisé…Je veux le réparer…Mais est-ce que je me suis regarder ?

Tu as vu à quoi je ressemble Ansem ? J'ai la peau plus pâle que d'habitude, mes cheveux sont ternes et mes yeux vides. J'ai l'air d'une poupée sans vie, et je crois que c'est ce que je suis…

Pourquoi je ne peux plus pleurer ?

Pourquoi je ne peux plus hurler ?

Pourquoi je ne peux plus respirer ?

Tu es devenu plus faible qu'avant… 

Je sais cela…

_Tu as perdu ce regard fier…_

Excuse moi…

_Ta volonté a été brisée…_

Je n'en peux plus…

_Pourquoi te raccroches-tu à la vie Riku ?_

Je ne sais pas…

_Rappelles toi…_

Son nom était…

_Souviens-toi…_

So…So…

Continue… 

So…ra…Sora ? C'est cela ?

_Respire enfant…_

Mes souvenirs se sont effacés…

_Ils sont juste effrités._

Je ne pourrais jamais tout me rappeler !

_Ne penses pas cela…_

Pourquoi pas…Tu penses que j'ai une chance ?

_Je n'en sais rien…_

Tu es toujours aussi…

_Oublie moi…Efface les ténèbres en toi…_

Je ne peux pas…

Son nom était Sora…Son nom était Sora…Sora était ton ami…Sora EST ton ami… 

Sora…Sora…Mon ami…

Rappelles toi Enfant… 

Ca y est je m'en souviens maintenant…Sora et Kairi, mes amis. Comment ais-je put oublier pourquoi j'avais commencé à rechercher la sortie de ce monde noir…Comment ais-je put me laisser envahir par ses cauchemars qui m'empêche de respirer.

Je veux pleurer !

Je veux hurler !

Je veux VIVRE !

C'est ce que je ferais…Même si je ne réussi jamais, même si je ne les retrouve jamais…Mieux vaut ça que de rester là à parler aux fantômes, Ne Ansem ? Je m'excuse de t'avoir embêter pendant tout ce temps…Je m'excuse à Sora et Kairi pour les avoir laisser tout ce temps.

Je ne me pardonne pas…

Je l'oublierais jamais ce que j'ai fais…

Mais je veux penser que tout peut s'arranger…

Graçe à vos sourires je sais que je peux y croire !

Mes chers amis, Riku va revenir…Ce sera sans doute long et difficile, et peut-être que mon cœur restera brisé et que la poupée se contentera de rester inanimé, mais je veux essayer !

Je pleure…

Je hurle…

Peut-être que je réussirais de nouveau à respirer si je continue d'espérer !

Courageux et stupide enfant qui veut juste respirer autre chose que l'air noir et embrumé de ce monde auquel il est devenu si habitué…

_Pauvre petite poupée de chiffon qui oublie tout chaque jour qui passe…_

_Tu sais que tu ne peux qu'échouer…_

_Mais malgré cela…_

_Je ne peux que te dire de continuer…_

_A espérer…_

-Alvis Hamiton-


End file.
